Letter To You
by teddybaer
Summary: A letter from Beck to Jade. BADE!


**Hey guys,**

**this is a letter from Beck to Jade, in which he tells her, what he feels for her.**

**Hope you guys will like it.**

**I don't own Victorious**.

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_I love the smell of your hair, I love the deepness in your eyes, I love your snub nose, I love to kiss your soft lips, I love to see you smile at me, I love to whisper sweet words in your ear and see your reaction, I love to touch your flawless skin, I love your melodic voice, I love to __run down/outline your curves, I love your deep character, I love your sparkly eyes when we fight, I love to make up after a fight, I love your craziness, I love your possessiveness, I love your whole personality, I love you; I love Jade West._

_Y__ou're maybe wondering why I'm writing this in a letter to you, instead of just telling you. Well, I just felt like writing down my feelings, despite this, I know, that what I'm writing down is just a little piece of the whole feelings for you inside of me. Every time I see you, I'm with you, I want to show you in 1000 ways how much I love you, but it is impossible to show and it's indescribable either. _

_You know, I always try to be the nice guy, try to behave nicely and try to stay calm. And I try to stay myself, so that you can still love me. But I really have to thank you, for appreciating my character and for being there for me. Thank you for your never loosing faith and thank you for being down to earth and being yourself._

_A lot of people don't understand our relationship, they think we don't match. But they think that, because they're judging us on the outside. Man, I hate it, when people just see what's outside. Well, in my opinion, I think we match perfectly. We complement each other, we're like to different puzzle pieces matching in any way. And I'll always be there for you, because you mean everything to me. When we're not together a strong feeling of desire overcomes me, and when we're together, I don't want to let go of you. Without you, I'm like a love bird which lost its partner. Last time, you broke up with me because of Alyssa Vaughn, I rejected you, just to teach you a lesson about trust. _

_I don't mean to make you jealous, I do it unintentionally. And I neither think about other girls nor do I try to make them like me, because I just need you to like me. But I like to see you caring about me. You see, as bad as this jealous thing might be, it shows me how much you love me._

_I don't have any feelings for Tori either. She is just a friend, and will always be just a friend. It's the character which is important to me. Tori is, as much as I like her (as a friend), just an average girl, you can find everywhere. But you can't find a Jade West everywhere. You're the most special girl I've ever met in my life, and I doubt, that I'll find someone like you._

_Tori is nothing like you, you understand? I don't love her, and I don't have any feelings for her. But I do have colossal feelings for you, Jade__lyn. And I hope it'll get to you someday._

_I understand, that you don't like Valentines Day. There is not just one day, in which I can tell you that I love you and it shouldn't be that way either. You're no material girl. And I understood why you just gave me a can of lemonade on my birthday. I like lemonade, especially lemonade from you. And it's more important to spend time together instead of just wanting presents from your partner. I love to have this long conversations with you, I feel like I can tell you everything, and I know you understand me. You're my soulmate, my drug._

_Yeah, to ease the whole situation, I know you was upset about Sinjin__, and not me, writing you poetry. And I want to make it up to you. So here we go:_

_Roses are red,_

_I like seeing you lying in my bed,_

_Your boo boo eye was black,_

_Not loving you would be a lack._

_Yours I wanna be, _

_For everyone to see._

_Forever and ever,_

_Leaving you never._

_Hope you'll like it, my unique little girl. _

_I see, you just texted me 5 times. I'd better call you back, darling. _

_I love you, Jadelyn._

_Yours truly_

_Beckett_

* * *

**So, that's it. Hope you liked it.**

**Check out my other Bade-ff called "Begging On Your Knees"**

**Don't forget to review.**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
